Beneath The Rose
by midlands-lass
Summary: A bonus M epilogue for chapters 1 and 2 of my story Robbie Lewis and the Ladybird Book of Love. .


The midsummer night was warm and still and starting to get dark. The sky was slowly turning into a flawless dark blue, with a fringe of bright turquoise to the north. Laura Hobson and Robbie Lewis were relaxing with a drink in the back garden.

It was their anniversary and they had spent the evening at home and had enjoyed a simple meal after Robbie had failed to find them somewhere special to eat. They were both a little drunk. Laura had taken off her shoes and wriggled her toes in the cool grass.

"Aren't you going to take your shoes off?" She asked with a smirk.

"Er, no. I'll get bitten to pieces by something if I do." Robbie said with a resolute certainty in his voice.

Laura laughed. "No you won't"

"Oh, I will, it always happens, any bare skin and they pounce " and Robbie laughed back.

"I've had a lovely evening, Robbie" she shifted closer to him, turning her body to face him. His arm went around her and he smiled as he looked down to her, pulling her in closer.

"I know I keep saying it" He said, "but you look lovely"

"Thank you. Keep saying it" she said.

He smiled and put his beer bottle down on the small table next to the bench they were sitting on. Then he reached and took Laura's empty glass from her hand and placed it next to it. She knew what he was going to do and as he turned back to her, his hand reached to her face and he pulled her in so it was close to his. She tilted her face up to his, smiling, mouth slightly parted and ready for his kiss which came softly at first, deliciously slow. His skin against hers was soft but there was the hint of stubble forming and the graze of it against her cheek and chin sent her heart beating a little faster.

Robbie's fingers were cold and wet from holding the beer. The night was warm and the cold bottle had sweated condensation onto his fingers. His hand went to her neck and Laura felt the cold wet touch of his fingertips as he gently traced them over her skin, leaving a pattern of wetness from his fingers that, when the air caught it sent a shiver over her.

Laura loved to kiss and be kissed by Robbie. Earlier that evening he'd said to her that he could kiss her all night and not need anything else. She felt the same. When they kissed it was like a sweet unspoken conversation between the two of them. There was a gentle rhythm, a flow that felt never ending, like the perpetual twilight of the summer night.

Robbie's lips were on hers, soft and with a gentle push, urging hers open. They kissed a little further now, both enjoying the taste and feel of their deepening desire. Laura's hands went to Robbie's chest, softly they caressed him and he felt, as he always did, her tenderness for him, a gentle touch that increasingly became more demanding in its exploration but still so full of care. His hand went to hers and he grasped it, conveying his gratitude to her. He pulled away from the kiss and, forehead against hers, in a low voice said "let's go upstairs"

She clasped her hand over his "Yes" she breathed and closing her eyes kissed him again before they both stood up.

Robbie took Laura by the hand and they went inside.

"It's a lovely night, maybe it's no bad thing we didn't go out" he said "we'd still be at a restaurant now, in the heat and crowds".

He winked at her. Still holding her hand, he led the way upstairs and to their bedroom. Laura was smiling. She was already turned on by the kissing and just by holding hands with Robbie as she knew what was to come. In the bedroom she let go of his hand as he led her through the door and from behind wrapped her arms round him so that she had him in an almost possessive hug.

He felt her push herself against his back, could feel the press of her breasts, a wonderful tantalising pressure on his back. Meanwhile her hands were roaming his chest, slowly making their way downwards. Laura was enjoying the exploration from behind and her hands gradually went closer to where Robbie wanted them to end up. He was not disappointed and her hands found first his belt that she undid and then slowly went on to undo the top button of the fly of his jeans. Once opened, her hand was in his trousers and she found the evidence of his anticipation for her. Robbie gasped slightly as she grabbed him. They had both had a few drinks and he always loved how she was even more forthright than usual when she was fuelled by a little alcohol. Her attentions were maddeningly short however as he looked down and watched as she retrieved her hands and started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Fumbling at first, she swore, laughing and then pulled him round so he faced her.

He laughed too as she undid more of the buttons and his hands went to her body, feeling the texture of the fabric of her dress.

"Is there a zip to this?" He said, through a laugh "bloody hell, you look gorgeous in it, but I can't wait to get it off you".

He ran his hands over her, trying to find a zip or button "where's the way in?" His hands roamed the back and sides of her dress trying to find the opening.

"It's one you pull off, which is what I'm going to do to you in a minute"

"I don't want to rip it" he said between kisses. He was giving her backside a generous squeeze now "and if you keep saying things like that all this is going to end a lot sooner than we'd both like" He fumbled again with her dress, his fingers grasping at the fabric, close to the top of her thighs and then her backside, seeking out a zip or a fastening

"Oh Robbie just pull it off or up, for heaven's sake, don't make me wait anymore!" and she tilted her head up to him, pulling his head down to hers, kissing him frantically. She was desperate to escalate the building desire between them both. He responded and kissed her back with equal fervour. His hands, now on her breasts went down to her waist and beyond and he did as she'd suggested and grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up. Meanwhile Laura's hands were back to work with the fly of his jeans and she ripped the buttons apart, grabbing his boxers and jeans together and pulling them down. She grasped his hardness, he was warm and big in her hand and she pulled away from their kiss to look at him briefly, their eyes locking together, before letting go of him and then pulling his head in again for yet another kiss.

Robbie's hands had found the elastic of her knickers and hooking his fingers over he pulled them down. Laura needed no further invitation and grasped his arousal again, pulling it close to what he'd just uncovered. She pulled them both down onto the bed and then he was on top of her and then, almost without any effort he was in her, both of them gasping at the feel of their bodies finally coming together. Robbie looked down at Laura and gave her a smile and then a gentle, slow kiss that belied the desperate urge within him. He looked at her again, with a simple smile. She smiled back, her breathing becoming shallow, urging him to go deeper but baited by his tenderness

"Robbie, you feel. . . Oh" and he finally pushed in deeply, feeling her wetness and the soft silken ease of moving within her

"Oh, God" she cried and his breathing now became thready and he growled with pleasure at what they were both experiencing. Laura's hands went round his back and she wrapped her legs over his, deepening his contact with her even more and she called out again as he pushed deeper still before pulling back and then in again, her body responding still, and then his hand went between their bodies and slipping his fingers between them he found her clitoris, bold under his fingers yet yielding to the rhythm of his touch, his fingers slipped over it again, just at the right moment. She cried out as she came, her whole body taught and then shuddering into a sea of bliss, as she crashed down from a peak of pleasure. He followed seconds later, his face frowning with the depth of the intense pleasure on and in and around him.

Afterwards he lay over her, both of them getting their breath back before he kissed her cheek. She smiled, eyes closed enjoying the afterglow of the proceedings.

"Are you alright?" Robbie asked.

She opened her eyes

"You know I am, Robbie. And I know you are too" She smirked lazily at him

He laughed softly and kissed her gently on the lips, the heat of the preceding events now calming a little.

"I think I got it just over the net eh? I might need new balls though." Laura grinned, her breathing now starting to steady itself and her hand went to his face

"They seem ok to me"

Robbie smiled at her "speaking of which, thank you for the present" he said

"Thank you for the rose, _and_ the bucket of crap" they laughed together.

"You're my rose, y'know that, don't you?" Robbie said, offering her a soft smile, and seemingly a little bashful at his own words of endearment.

"You certainly found my bud" said Laura, a sleepy smirk on her lips

"I do me best" said Robbie and with another tender smile he leant in and kissed her again.


End file.
